Postre
by anmiita
Summary: - Del postre, me encargo yo.  ...  - Ayudar a una amiga en su cita es una causa noble - Él se limitó a observarme con su sonrisa altanera... Yo quiero uno de esos postres.
1. Postre I

**Two-shot;** dos únicos capítulos.

Naruto no me pertenece, solo a Kishimoto. (Mi futuro esposo que morirá intoxicado por uno de mis postres luego de conseguir una ley que me permita adueñarme de_ Matthew Bome_r, protagonista de _White Collar_).

_Esta historia si me pertenece, por favor, no la uses sin mi permiso._

[Notas del autor, al pie de página]

* * *

**Postre**

- ¿Cuándo vas a regresar? - le pregunté con una visible mueca de fastidio.

- El sábado por la mañana - me informó mientras cerraba su pequeña valija - ¿Qué es lo que va mal?.

Lo observé un buen rato, prestando mayor atención a sus penetrantes ojos negros y a su boca en forma de linea recta que demostraba tensión. Yo era la causante de esa tensión. Él tenía esa clase de gestos tan descubiertos solo en la intimidad; se podrían clasificar como exclusivos. A veces me sentía muy afortunada de ser la única que podía contemplar sus emociones sin ninguna capa que me lo impidiera. Cuando tienes una relación amorosa con alguien que probablemente es el ídolo sexual de toda una generación de infantes, adolescentes, jóvenes, _adultas_ y _adultas_ mayores; te sientes afortunada con el solo hecho de que te señalen como **ella**. La maldita y agraciada **ella**, que lo envenó, hiptonizó, embrujó para que esté a su lado.

- Sakura - me llamó él, impaciente - tus ojos verdes no me mienten.

_ ¿Y quién podría mentirte a tí y tu sensual mirada?, _pensé con una increíble ausencia de sinapsis. Lo cierto es que aún me sentía culpable por ser la responsable de su viaje, que nos separaría una semana entera. Él debía levantar los resultados de algunos estudios que me realicé hace un tiempo, en un hospital privado que quedaba a casi trescientos kilómetros de nuestra ubicación actual; un pequeño pueblo de pocos habitantes.

- Nunca podría mentirte - contesté con franqueza - pero es duro distanciarme de tí una semana completa.

Y el caso de todo esto, es que no podían enviarme los resultados y yo tampoco podía ir por ellos debido a mis estrictos horarios de trabajo. Mi jefa y directora del hospital: Tsunade, había hecho un extraño acuerdo con el diablo para odiar e intentar exterminar a cualquiera de mis parejas amorosas estables, pasajeras y platónicas con el único objetivo de que no descuide los sectores del nosocomio.

- No creas que a mi me resulta fácil - me consoló él y me rodeó con sus cálidos brazos.

* * *

Una turtuosa melodía comenzó a sonar desde el fondo de mi bolsillo derecho, llamando la atención de todo el sector de _Observación_. Caminé a zancadas hasta que logré perderme en los largos y vacíos pasillos del hospital. Me reproché a mi misma por olvidar que mi móvil era un poco escándaloso en los horarios nocturnos. Lo tomé entre mis manos y junté un poco de valentia para contestar,_ botón verde_.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ino? - le pregunté sin rodeos.

- Estoy sentenciada a muerte - me confesó con aire dramático - será la noche del sábado.

Suspiré un par de veces y me imaginé alguno de los muchos problemas en los cuales ella podría estar involucrada. Un chispa de intuición femenina atravesó mi mente y volví a suspirar. Estaba más que segura de que no se trataba de un cuerpo en descomposición que trataba de ocultar para evitar los posibles cargos de homicidio, sino que se refería a algo aún peor: un chico.

- Puedo imaginármelo.

- Necesito tu ayuda - me comunicó mientras pegaba algunos gritos histéricos - él vendrá a casa.

Sí, un chico. Se viene el fin del mundo.

- ¿Y cuál es la parte... - le pregunté curiosa - ...en la que intervengo?

- Es fácil - dijo obveando la respuesta - viene a cenar.

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y me dispuse a llenar los formularios de los pacientes más recientes.

- Cenar - deletreó.

- Mañana por la tarde estoy libre - le informé - ¿Te parece bien?.

- Perfecto.

_Botón rojo_. Toda palabra relacionada al verbo cocinar, era un tabú para mi mejor amiga. Podrías pedirle que te dijera el abecedario de marcas de ropa, o los mejores consejos en cuanto a vestimenta y maquillaje se refiere, pero nunca menciones nada acerca de sus cualidades culinarias; porque carece de ellas. Era una de las muchas cosas que se encontraba en su extensa lista negra. En mi caso, mis platos no eran tan buenos como yo quisiera, pero tampoco había intoxicado a nadie con ellos. Ino, sí. El lado positivo de todo esto, es que iba a ocupar mi tarde libre en algo productivo con una amiga, en vez de pensar en mi único satélite.

Volví a dirigirme a _Observación_, llevando conmigo un par de formularios, y me perdí en el silencio de la noche...

* * *

Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos. Hacía mas de media hora que una cabellera rubia se movía de un lado a otro, inquietándome de una manera inimaginable cada vez que aproximaba sus utensillos de cocina hacia mí. ¿Es que acaso nunca observó esos comerciales donde te venden uno de esos artefactos diminutos que cortan los vegetales en tiempo record, y a su vez te enseñan recetas en las cuales no vas a utilizarlo? Es frustrante. Llegó un momento en el que me vi tentada a salir corriendo para salvar mi sistema digestivo de lo que quisiera darme a probar.

- No creo estar haciendo las cosas bien - dijo secándose las manos - para nada bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté inocentemente.

- Ésa torta - dijo señalando una revista - no se parece en nada a _mi_ torta.

- Tienes razón - admití con una sonrisa.

Me puse de pie delante de la gran creación de Ino y la examiné desde varios ángulos. No descubrí ninguna semejanza entre la revista y la real. Eso era grave. Sopesé una idea arriesgada en mi mente por unos momentos. El día de mañana, mi satélite personal volvería a la ciudad, de modo que yo regresaría a mi órbita nuevamente y no tendría mucho tiempo disponible entre el trabajo y mis deberes _pre-nupciales_.

- Tengo la solución a todos tus problemas - sentencié alegremente.

- ¿Vas a decirme que debo ir a un lugar de comidas rápidas... - adivinó ella - y conseguir la cena allí?

- Exacto - solté apremiante - Del postre, me encargo yo.

* * *

Sinapsis: _comunicación entre las neuronas que se lleva a cabo mediante un impulso nervioso._

Nosocomio:_ sinónimo de hospital._


	2. Postre II

**Postre**

Leí el último mensaje recibido de mi móvil, donde Ino me indicaba que pasaría temprano en la mañana a buscar lo que se suponía que estaba intentando hornear. Coloqué un guante de tela en una de mis manos y saqué victoriosa una extensa y ardiente bandeja de metal del horno. Sobre ella se encontraba un crujiente postre que seguramente deleitaría el paladar de más de uno. Lo dejé sobre un gran plato y lo cubrí con una servilleta para que tomara temperatura ambiente. Estaba tan orgullosa de mi reciente éxito que olvidé por completo el transcurso de la hora. Mañana debía ir a la Terminal de ómnibus a primera hora a esperar que mi príncipe azul oscuro descendiera de su afamado corcel y retornara al castillo. Calculé mentalmente las horas de sueño que aún tenía disponibles y no me convencieron lo suficiente, así que decidí improvisar yéndome a dormir lo antes posible.

No pude recordar ninguno de los momentos previos al sueño del día anterior, pero lo único que tenía en la mente era una sensación de tranquilidad, como si mis energías estuvieran todas nuevamente en orden. Aún sin moveme, espié entre mis pestañas el reloj de la mesa de luz que marcaba casi las diez. Y volví a cerrar los ojos... hasta que sentí una sensación de espanto al asimilar que me había olvidado completamente de ir a rescatar a mi príncipe azul... maldito postre decente y apetecible que seguramente mi mejor amiga se había llevado en el transcurso de la mañana. Maldición.

- Parece que mi bella durmiente trabajó toda la madrugada - susurró una voz masculina refiriéndose a mi.

Me estremecí al escucharlo hablar después de tanto tiempo, la intensidad de sus cuerdas vocales y su aroma no se podían apreciar mediante las llamadas, era incomparable. Me planteé la idea de que me estaba convirtiendo devota a su persona y que iba a terminar como una de sus tantas fieles -acosadoras- seguidoras de toda la región, comprándole ositos de peluche y recitándole poemas de amor. Y quizás también pedirle que me haga un hijo, o ese tipo de proposiciones típicas de mujeres (y hombres) que tienen las hormonas alborotadas. Cuando me dispuse a hablar, sentí el delicado roze de mi piel con sus labios en un tierno beso que depositó en mis mejillas... este hombre me iba a enloquecer.

- Sasuke, si sigues haciendo este tipo de cosas cuando duermo... - le intenté advertir, pero me interrumpió con un beso fugáz.

- ¿Si sigo haciendo este tipo de cosas...? - me desafió él - Adelante, soy todo oídos.

- ...vas a lamentar haberme despertado. - finalicé tocándole la punta de la nariz.

Me miró provocativamente mientras ocupaba la parte de la cama que le correspondía y arregló unos cuantos de mis cabellos que ocultaban mi rostro. Luego levantó una de las mantas que cubrían mi cuerpo y me abrazó posesivamente. Me pregunté cuándo iba a despertar de esta situación que parecía un sueño ideal, sin contar la playa de Hawai de fondo y algunos chicos morochos que te sirven tragos autóctonos con mucho alcohol.

- ¿Por qué dormiste hasta tan tarde? - me preguntó con curiosidad.

- Ayudar a una amiga en una de sus citas es una causa noble - le contesté.

- Pensé que te habías olvidado del despertador, pero ni siquiera lo escuchaste. - admitió sorprendido.

- Me pasé toda la noche haciendo un postre para su cita de hoy, - le expliqué - ¿no lo viste en la cocina?.

- Solo me pareció ver una nota...

Arqueé una de mis cejas y supuse que Ino se habría levantado temprano.

- ...yo también quiero uno de esos postres - sentenció.

Justo antes de que rozara mis labios, un sonido diabólico nos interrumpió y tuve que correr como si de una película de terror se tratara, hasta que tuve el móvil entre mis manos. Pensé que quizás era Ino, que estaba respirando después de tres días de suspenso crónico, pero no era así. Se trataba de un número desconocido. Dudé un momento en contestar.

- ¿Disculpe, Señorita Haruno? - me preguntó una mujer.

- Ella habla.

Caminé de regreso al cuarto y me recosté con un gesto típico en mí, sobre la puerta. Observé a mi principe Uchiha que ocupaba casi toda la cama con su cuerpo, y tenía una pose de provocación que se me antojó inapropiadamente sensual. Me recalcé mentalmente el hecho de que él siempre representaba esa palabra para cualquier persona que se detuviera a mirarlo, y una lista increíble de palabras que contribuían al ego también se le aplicaban. Sensual. Me hizo un gesto de que lo acompañara en su despreocupado descanso improvisado y le negué rotundamente. Él no quería descanzar, obviamente.

- No creo que sea nadie tan importante - susurró - como para que te niegues.

_ Maldito hombre deseable. _

Lo silencié colocándo el dedo índice sobre mi boca y emití un sonido; _shh_. Escuhé lo más atentamente que pude al móvil, y la mujer acabó informándome que los exámenes que Sasuke había traido hoy, no servían. Le interrogué acerca de ello y me dijo que se trataba de una alergia, y que debería tomar antialérgicos por un mes.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? - acabé preguntándole un poco cansada de los rodeos - Sólo debo comprarlos y...

- Usted no puede tomarlos - me interrumpió y advirtió - no puede tomar medicamentos de este tipo bajo ningún concepto.

- ¿Sucede algo malo conmigo?

Mi mirada cambió rotundamente reflejando la desesperación que comenzó a invadir mis pensamientos cuando negó que pudiera consumir esos medicamentos. La impotencia se fue a mis puños, que golpeé en la puerta un par de veces. Mi principe azul se levantó de su lecho e intentó acercarse al móvil. Lo detuve con una mano que dejé en su pecho, pero forcejeó un poco y terminó acercándome a él por la cintura. _¿Qué es lo que va mal?, _me susurró dulcemente.

- En su estado, todos los medicamentos pueden causarle efectos negativos - dijo con un suspiro - sólo conserve la tranquilidad.

- ¿A qué se refiere con estado? - pregunté aún alarmada.

- ¿Es que no lo sabe? - dijo obveando la respuesta - Está embarazada.

Mis piernas se movieron como si estuvieran hechas a base de gelatina y perdí el equilibrio, si es que me quedaba algo de él. Ésa mujer se había fumado alguna sustancia extraña y desconocida, o quizás se había expuesto demasiado tiempo a las radiaciones. Está drogada, ¿verdad?; quise preguntarle. Pero no lo creía así. No creía. Ni siquiera pensaba. _Botón rojo._

- ¿Sakura? - me llamó él, que mantenía mi equilibrio - ¿con quién hablabas?.

- Una mujer... - susurré perdida - ...que hablaba desde el hospital, donde hice los exámenes.

Los mismos que él trajo consigo, que no tenian ningún uso.

- ¿Algún problema con ellos?.

- Soy alérgica a algo - le expliqué - pero no puedo tomar los medicamentos.

Su rostro me indicó que no sabía de que iba todo esto. ¿Cómo adivinarlo?. Imposible saberlo. Lo miré fijamente y puse su mano sobre mi vientre; y lo deletreé con todo el valor del mundo. _Estamos embarazados_, le dije con la sonrisa más dulce que pude haber tenido nunca.

- A partir de hoy - le prometí - voy a hornear para tí todos los postres que quieras. Pero a cambio de algo.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? - preguntó con una sonrisa que me quitó el aliento.

- A tí - le susurré con diversión - para siempre.

Y me besó como solo él sabia hacerlo, volviéndome loca.

- Yo también quiero uno de esos postres - sentenció.


End file.
